Animal waste, such as dog feces, is unsightly and offensive to many people in the community. Disputes between neighbors are not uncommon over pet owners leaving their pets' feces in the neighbor's yard.
Many communities and public areas have enacted laws or restrictions that require pet owners to dispose of any feces or other animal waste left behind by their pets. These restrictions are not only for aesthetic and environmental purposes, but also for health reasons. Pet owners are responsible for monitoring and cleaning up after their pets. Animal waste, such as dog feces, is contaminated with bacteria that may be harmful to humans, as well as other animals. This is especially true for people with weak immune systems, such as seniors and infants/toddlers. Therefore, it is important that animal waste be collected and disposed of in a sanitary fashion.
Pet owners, in particular, dog owners, use various devices to dispose of animal waste or feces. The most basic devices used are small shovels and containers, which are cumbersome to carry. Disposable bags have also been uses to collect animal waste, but generally require the pet owner's hand to contact the animal waste through the bag during collection, thereby providing a highly unpleasant tactile sensation for the pet owner. None of these current devices provide a sanitary system that eliminates unpleasant tactile sensation associated with the collection of animal waste.
It is, therefore, desirable to have an animal waste disposal system that allows pet owners to collect animal waste easily without exposing them to harmful bacteria or unpleasant tactile sensations.